


enemies (n, pl.)

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love Confessions, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: enemies (noun, plural): people who are actively opposed or hostile to each otheror alternatively: 3 times Y/N L/N and Bucky Barnes knocked heads, and one time they surprisingly didn’t.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 39





	enemies (n, pl.)

The first time you met Bucky, you couldn’t stand him. And he couldn’t stand you, so it really didn’t matter that much. You avoided each other every chance you could, because when you were forced to interact, it never ended well. 

“This is Y/N L/N, she’s a new member of the team and a hacking genius.” Tony was showing you around the compound on your first day, and several members of the team had congregated in the kitchen, so you stopped to make introductions. You waved shyly, not quite sure what to make of everyone yet.

Like Tony said, you were a hacking genius. He had only found you because you had hacked into the Avengers’ secure files one night when you were tipsy, on a dare to prove to your friend that “no information was inaccessible.” Tony’s security was good, but there were still some key weaknesses. You thought you had gotten away with it too, until about two days later when Nicky Fury and Tony Stark knocked on your door at 2 am. Tony was impressed with your skills more than anything else, and they offered you a job working with the avengers as a consultant.

And generally, everyone you met was really nice. Bucky Barnes though, was not. He took one look at you next to Tony, huffed loudly, and then just walked out of the room. You shrunk back, not sure what you did. 

Steve and Tony shared a look, and then Steve turned to you. “It’s not you,” he said. “Bucky doesn’t really warm up to people that well.”

You nodded meekly, and then another person spoke. “Well Tin Man is going to have to deal with it in his own way,” he said, getting up and approaching you. He offered his hand to shake. “I’m Sam.”

“Y/N,” you said, giving him a small smile.

“I’ll talk to him,” Steve said. “He’s probably just in a bad mood.”

“When is he not?” Sam asked, and you could sense the tension in the room as the rest of the team just sat there, not daring to say a word. Eventually, you had introduced yourself to everyone and the tour continued on, but you couldn’t help thinking back to Bucky Barnes. Steve had tried to reassure you that none of his attitude was your fault, though you still weren’t convinced. But you were a member of the team now, and you weren’t going to pack up and leave just because someone didn’t like you. He would just have to deal with it.

***

Your hatred of Bucky Barnes continued as you settled into working with the Avengers. The two of you just didn’t click, and you tried to avoid it as much as you possibly could. There were times though, where you had to work with him, and as much as you tried to be professional, it didn’t always work.

_You were running through a HYDRA base at top speed, being chased by about two other agents. This entire mission was a trap, and you had called it before the Quinjet had even landed. But Tony had waved you off, and the next thing you knew, you were met with an ambush. Right now, getting out of the building was your first priority._

_You expected to hear gunshots, and you tried to duck as you could. It was only when you heard someone yell out your name did you turn around to see Bucky Barnes standing over the bodies of two dead HYDRA agents. “The jet is that way!” he said, pointing down a different direction you were coming from._

_You weren’t really looking for an argument, so you followed him out towards the exit. But you weren’t out of the woods quite yet, because someone grabbed you from behind, holding a hand over your mouth. You tried to kick back and get yourself free, but it was no use. You tried to scream, but barely anything came out._

_You had forgotten that Bucky had super hearing though, because he turned around in an instant. He pulled his gun out and shot the agent who was holding you, but he also shot you: in the shoulder. The bullet went cleanly through your skin and hit the HYDRA agent, who dropped to the floor._

_You could barely register what had happened, the adrenaline in your body had stopped pretty much all the pain. Wordlessly, the two of you ran out of the base and boarded the jet, where the rest of the team was waiting for you. As soon as the doors closed and you were in the air, you dropped to the ground, hand over your wound. “Y/N, what happened?” Steve asked as he rushed to get you a towel for the blood._

_“BARNES SHOT ME, THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED!”_

_“I SAVED YOUR LIFE!”_

_“Woah you two, calm down!” Steve cut in, still holding a towel to your injured shoulder. “Bucky, did you shoot Y/N?”_

_For the first time since you had met him, Bucky had no snarky remark to offer. “That’s what I thought,” you huffed. “If you’re as good of a shot as everyone claims, you could have taken the agent out without hitting me.”_

_“Maybe next time I’ll get you too,” he growled, and Steve shot him a stern look for that comment. The rest of the flight home was filled with an uneasy silence, and you were not going to let this go._

***

_The tension continued to rise on another mission a few weeks later, when the team was on a mission staking out another HYDRA base. This time, you weren’t even able to gain access into the building, and you had to run away to a surrounding town. You didn’t know whose bright idea it was to pair you with Bucky for this mission, but when everyone scattered, you were stuck with him. And he didn’t exactly blend in with a crowd._

_You had finally gained a little bit of a lead on the people who were chasing you, but Bucky apparently had another idea. You yelped as you felt yourself being pulled into an alley, and he pushed you up against the wall with ease. “What the fu-” you started to say._

_But you didn’t even get the rest of the sentence out, because that’s when he decided to kiss you. And as much as you didn’t want to admit it, you kissed him back. When you finally broke apart, you didn’t want him to know that you enjoyed it, so you slapped him across the face. “Barnes!” you hissed. “What the fuck was that for?”_

_He didn’t even bother to answer you, instead choosing to peek his head out of the alley and look around. “The coast is clear,” he said. “We have to get back to the others.”_

_“James Buchanan Barnes, we are not going anywhere until you explain to me what the hell just happened,” you said._

_He glowered at you, but you didn’t back down. “People are uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Those HYDRA agents didn’t give us a second look because we were necking in the alley. Believe me, that’s a memory that I’ll be repressing for the rest of my life.”_

_You were too tired to argue any more. “Next time, give me a warning first. Or I’ll shoot you.”_

_“There won’t be a next time if I can help it doll.”_

_“Call me doll again and I’ll kill you.”_

_“Noted.”_

***

Thankfully after that disaster of a mission, you didn’t see Bucky again for a while. He spent his time holed up in his room, or taking out his frustrations on the punching bag in the gym. There was still tension between the two of you since he kissed you up against the wall on that mission, but the tension seemed different.

No one else knew what had happened between the two of you, or at least you hadn’t told anyone. Part of the reason you kept it to yourself was because you weren’t really sure how to bring it up in conversation (“Hey Sam, how are you? Bucky kissed me on that mission last month,” didn’t really seem like the optimal way of doing it), and part of the reason you didn’t say anything was because you didn’t want to have to admit that you had enjoyed the kiss. You had been grappling with this attraction for a while, much longer than you would want to tell anyone. But you knew that you would eventually have to talk to him about what happened, so you decided that you would confront him about it the next time you saw him.

The next time you saw him however, turned out to be at 2 o’clock in the morning. You had a habit of not sleeping when you were stressed, and you would bake to relieve stress, so you were making cookies in the middle of the night one night when Bucky walked into the kitchen. He ignored you as you continued to roll out the dough and place it on cookie sheets, and grabbed a glass of water before making his way out of the room. “Bucky,” you said softly, half hoping he didn’t even hear it.

“What?” his tone wasn’t one of anger, but it still worried you.

“We have to talk about what happened on that mission.”

“We don’t have to talk about anything,” he said as he turned around to face you. “Like I said, it was a way to blend in and escape, nothing else.”

“But you could have just leaned in close, they wouldn’t have known the difference, you said, getting up to approach him. “But no, you kissed me, and it meant something, and I’m tired of pretending it didn’t!”

“You want the truth?” he asked, and you nodded in response. “The truth is that I’ve been in love with you since you walked into this compound and I didn’t know how to say it.”

You didn’t know what to say, but that didn’t really matter, because Bucky walked right up to you and leaned in, so that your lips were barely an inch apart. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, and you could feel his breath over your lips.

You didn’t trust yourself to speak, so you nodded. Moments later, his lips were on yours, and it was every bit as perfect as you remembered. When you finally broke apart, you stared at him. “Bucky?” you asked.

“Yes Y/N?”

“Did you really have to shoot me on that mission?”

“I just confessed my love to you and _that’s_ what you’re concerned about?”

“It hurt!”

“Would another kiss make you feel better?” he asked, and you could see the grin on his face.

“Maybe.”

His lips landed on yours once again, and you couldn’t help smiling into the kiss.

_\- the end -_


End file.
